Intensity
by YellowShadess
Summary: Booth says some hurtful things to Brennan. Something happens to Brennan that makes Booth feel like a total dick. Minor language. I just joking. The language will be very vulgar in future chapters.


**Hi guys! YellowShadess here with a new story! This is a dramatic story. The fluff in this story is quite rare. It takes place in season 6 when Booth was still dating Hannah. Booth blows up at Brennan and something happens that he will regret so much. Here we go! -J.A.**

* * *

Brennan sat at her desk in her office. Starring at the x-rays of a body that they were investigating. She tried to concentrate but she couldn't bring her mind to focus, which was weird for her. All she could think about was Booth and what he was doing. They didn't talk much anymore. Except for when they had a case. Granted the team hated Booth for breaking Brennan's heart when he brought home the bimbo he calls Hannah. Brennan went back to her days of only caring about work and nothing else. It seems that Booth changed her and brought emotion to Brennan's life. Now she sat there, wondering what her life would have been like if she would have just taken the leap and dated Booth. Where would they be at this point? Would they be living together? Would they have gone to separate places like they did? She hated herself for saying no. She wish she could go back and say yes. But, time travel isn't real so she was stuck with what she had.

Brennan sat at her desk when she hear yelling outside and feet stomping towards her office. She looked up and saw Booth almost running towards her with anger filled eyes. Her heart nearly dropped into her stomach. She had never seen him this angry. She wondered what he was so mad about.

He walked into her office and slammed the door shut. Causing the glass to crack. She was truly scared now.

"Bones. What the fuck is this?" He asked. She looked at him with wide eyes and spoke softly.

"What are you talking about Booth?" She asked softly. He un-scrunched his hand and threw the paper he had been holding in his hand at her. She flinched and gently grabbed the paper and began to read it. Her eyes widened at the site of the words written on the paper. She looked at him with confused eyes and spoke.

"Who would write this?" She asked. He looked at her like she had 3 heads and began to scream.

"Oh I don't know Bones. Maybe YOU!?" He yelled in her face. She looked up at him, appalled. She got up and faced him with the same exact rage he was giving her.

"How dare you accuse me of writing this! I would NEVER say anything like this about you or Hannah! It's very sad that you think I would." She tried to leave but he quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Bones! We all know you would have the nerve to write something like that because I rejected you. Face it. You're a cold heartless bitch who is incapable of being happy for anyone except for yourself!" He said before he could stop himself. He saw the anger drain from her eyes and replaced with sadness and hurt. She yanked away from him and ran away in tears. He tried to stop her but it was too late. She was already out the door and gone. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him with such hatred. Angela walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He didn't even react because he knew he deserved it.

"HOW DARE YOU! WE HEARD THE WHOLE THING. YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE. SCREW YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR!" Before Angela could slap him again Hodgins pulled her away and guided her towards her office. He looked at Cam and saw the look on her face. Everyone hated him and they had every right to. He walked out of the lab with his head down. He couldn't look at the faces that hated him so much.

* * *

_Bones point of view__…_

She jumped in her car and quickly sped away. Tears clouding her vision. She would never thought that the man she trusted the most with her life would cause her so much pain. Her heart literally hurt from hearing those words. Sure, she have heard those words before but hearing them from Booth made it so much worse. She kept driving. Wiping her eyes and trying to clear her vision but failing miserably. She was driving when all of a sudden everything went dark. She came to when she heard sirens. She tried to get out but everything hurt. She heard people yelling and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Booth Point of view__…_

Booth sat on the couch in his apartment with his head in his hands. He felt like such a jackass. Hannah stood in the kitchen making dinner. She knew he needed some time to himself so she left him alone. She was watching the news when something caught her attention. She looked at the tv and called for Booth.

"Seeley! You have to come see this!" She said with worry in her voice. He jumped off the couch and ran towards the tv. Hannah put the volume up and they both listened

_"Breaking news in this half hour there was a horrible crash that happened on 19th street and Dupont Circle. A Red 2013 Buick Lacrosse was badly hit. Dr. Temprance Brennan was in the car when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit Dr. Brennan's car sending it to flip over. The drunk driver was confirmed dead on the scene. Dr. Brennan was safely removed and taken to Georgetown University Hospital moments ago in critical __conditions. We will have more on this story as it unfolds."_

Just then Booth's phone rang. He picked up and whispered hello. Too shocked to even speak.

_"Yes, I'm looking for Seeley Booth." _The nurse spoke into the phone.

"Yes, I'm Seeley Booth."

_"Well Mr. Booth We __have you listed as a next of Kin for a one Dr. Temprance Brennan. She had been in a car accident and we need you to come to Georgetown University hospital quickly."_

Booth said he would be right there and ran out of the house with his cell and keys in hand. He needed to get in touch with everyone but most importantly he needed to get to Bones fast…

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the 2nd one maybe tomorrow maybe Wednesday. See ya on the flip side guys. -J.A.**


End file.
